leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Gaila, the Rune Knight
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 403.75 (+71.45) |mana= 367.45 (+66.35) |manaregen= 7.0 (+0.803) |damage= 59 (+3.25) |range = 150 (525) |armor = 26.4 (+3.04) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.636 (+0.341%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.695) |speed = 340 }} Gaila is a custom template champion in League of Legends. A mage specializes in scripture spell. His weapon is a thin rapier that uses its tip to write a rune words. Abilities New Version= His ability and Ally's Immobilizing Hard Crowd Control applies a Rune Mark for 4 seconds. This will trigger on his next basic attack, dealing . |description2= A Rune Totem is been summoned in the Base Platform, right click then a panel opens where she can choose freely with different Rune}}. Each Rune}} have different effects on trigger. }} }} Writes rune in the air and send it to the target direction, affecting the First Champion it hit. This will deal and have effect. |description2= Triggering a Rune Mark}} of this spell will reduce his by 10%. |leveling= }} |target range= 1000 |cooldown= |cost= 35 |costtype= mana }} }} Instantly gain }} for 1.5 seconds and caus tree s his next basic attack deal bonus , for 90% which gradually recovers speed in over 2.5 seconds and apply Rune Mark}}. |description2= This mark allows her and Ally Champion, trigger the mark. Which on trigger, grants for 5 seconds. |leveling= }} }} |leveling2= }} |cost= 55 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} }} Marks the target area in the ground with Rune Cell}} which arms after 0.75 second delay. Enemy Champion who walks through it will trigger the mark and entraps all unit after 1.2 second delay. Unit will be , deal and apply Rune Mark}}. |description2= This trap lasts for 10 minutes and she can make up to maximum of 12 traps. Unit affected by the trap for the last 10 seconds, next trap will have 50% . |leveling= }} seconds}} |target range= 400 |effect radius= 275 |cooldown= 12 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Writes a forbidden Rune spell to the target with Rune Mark}}. This will deal in over 5 seconds. |description2= Rune Curse}} directs to marked unit for every unit dies and every Rune Mark}} triggered at target's . |description3= Unit marked by Rune Curse}} cannot apply Rune Mark}} until the effect ends. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |customlabel= On-Target Effect Radius |custominfo= 700 |target range= 600 |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype= MANA }} }} |-|Old Version= Gaila can freely purchase in any map and the courier would be Avilon, at her side, that picks up in the shop the all purchased items. Avilon has a 600 unit movement speed that travels across the map. |description2= At the start of the game, she has a Rune Sword in her item slot which it can’t be sold. This sword can be crafted by the Rune Spell on its blade, which each rune spell has different effects. And a rune spell can be purchase in the shop. }} }} Release a rune magic toward the target lane that deal Magic damage to every unit it encounter then if it hit a champion it explode dealing same amount of damage to in the area to all unit nearby, 270-range. A single unit cannot take multiple damage from encountering Rune Projectile and its AOE explosion. Then apply to all damaged unit for 1 second duration. |description2= All unit damaged is also been marked by Rune Mark, which this mark applies bonus effect on-hit. Mark lasts in over 3 second. |leveling= |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=645 }} }} Moving toward the ward will gain them bonus movement speed. |description2= Summon a rune ward in the target position, this ward protects the nearby ally giving them a maximum amount of shield in over 2 second while inside the range of ward. This shield absorb incoming damages and then gives unit an immunity in incoming and effects. Ward lasts for 10 second in place. |leveling = % |leveling2= |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=390 unit radius }} | }} On active, she became melee, gain a flat movement speed in over 2 second that decays overtime and her every basic attack released deal bonus magic damage. Triggering Rune mark will apply to target for 2 second. |leveling= |cooldown= 4 |cost= 25 |costtype= mana }} On active, she became range with 525-range and then in every attack will deal bonus magic damage on-hit. Then triggering Rune mark will reduce the target’s defense in over 2 second. |leveling= |cooldown= 4 |cost= 25 |costtype= mana }} }} Cast a rune curse toward the target unit dealing an magic damage after 0.8 second delay, this can be dodged when a caster is lost vision of a target, target become invulnerable, target become untargetable and if the caster will be silenced. This will deal magic damage to target then apply Rune Curse Mark in over 10 seconds. This gives a vision to target when a unit is inside the distance from the caster for 1400-range. Moving to a maximum of given range will remove the vision in them but still mark is not removed except if it expires. |description2=This mark redirects the pain of nearby enemy, ally or neutral units died in target’s vicinity range, including stealthed units. Which every unit dies will deal as magic damage to marked unit, and damage amount is doubled if the unit die is allied or enemy champion. Summoned units like jack in the box are not included. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 150 |costtype=mana |range= 700 }} }} Lore ... Rune Collector Hide= |-|Arrow= Allows Gaila to release a magical arrow at to trigger the mark. }} }} |-|Big= Increase the size of target by 250% making them susceptible to incoming projectiles. }} }} |-|Bubble= Encases the target in the Bubble for 1.5 seconds. and drifted in random direction for . |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 10 }} }} |-|Change= Polymorphs the target for 1.25 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 8 }} }} |-|Cloud= On trigger she will gain a cloud mobile wgere she can mount on it. She will gain which stacks up to 5 times for 4 seconds duration. }} }} |-|Create= Rune Mark triggered will recreate in over 4 seconds when Gaila is in from the target. }} }} |-|Dark= an enemy with 90% of their vision reduced for 2 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 12 }} }} |-|Dash= Gain to marked target at . }} }} |-|Dream= Dream of great desires, allowing her to deal 10% increase damage on-trigger. }} }} |-|Earth= His next attack to matked target will become which a wall of earth emerges toward the target all unit hit and wall will stay for 5 seconds. |cooldown= 12 }} }} |-|Erase= Erase the existence of target for 1.5 seconds, making them in the process. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 25 }} }} |-|Fight= Grant per mark trigger. }} }} |-|Fire= Ignites the target dealing equal to the triggered damaged of rune mark in over 3 seconds. }} }} |-|Fly= When moving toward marked target she will grant wings to ignore wall and unit collision. She will also gain . |range= 2500 }} }} |-|Freeze= the target for 0.75 seconds. }} }} |-|Glow= All rune mark applies on the duration of mark and same duration after trigger. }} }} |-|Illusion= On-trigger, it summons Gaila an illusion that it deal 30% of damage and accept 300% more damage. }} }} |-|Jump= Jump at great height after entering marked target range of . Become for 0.75 seconds of jump. }} }} |-|Light= Light emerges from the target after On-Trigger, healing nearby unit for per second in over 3 seconds. }} }} |-|Little= Reduce the target's size by 50% and reduce their damage dealt by 50% for 2 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 15 }} }} |-|Lock= Creates an area around target unit, prohibiting any unit caught inside to go outside the area with any means that lasts for 4 seconds. |effect radius= 350 |cooldown= 30 }} }} |-|Mirror= On trigger unit will be marked by mirror which reflects 35% of damage they release whether in spell of basic attack in over 3.5 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 7 }} }} |-|Mist= On trigger creates a mist, which acts like a brush and thoae enemy unit who enters it will deal per second. Mist lasts for 5 seconds. |effect radius= 275 }} }} |-|Move= Teleport the marked target at her at the range of . }} }} |-|Power= Trigger will deal and unit for . |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 10 }} }} |-|Return= Return the target unit to the position on the last 3 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 25 }} }} |-|Sand= for 5 seconds and briefly the target for 0.75 seconds on-trigger. }} }} |-|Shadow= On-Trigger she became a shadow form, making her but she can continue deal damage while in this form for 3.5 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 35 }} }} |-|Shield= Gain on trigger, refresh the amount and duration on continuous trigger of mark. }} }} |-|Silent= the target for 1.75 seconds. |cooldown= 6 }} }} |-|Sleep= On-trigger makes the target by )}} for 1.5 seconds after put the target for the same duration. Unit will awake while sleeping, but deal equal to . |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 24 }} }} |-|Snow= Target will be by 80% in over 3 seconds which recover speed over time. }} }} |-|Song= On-trigger cretes a soothing sound Gaila for . }} }} |-|Storm= the target for 1.5 seconds while she will deal 25% increase damage. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 25 }} }} |-|Time= Time explosion at trget's radius, all unit caught while she gain that lasts for 3.5 seconds. |effect radius= 500 |cooldown= 40 }} }} |-|Sword= Strikes the target twoce with her basic attack, second attack will deal 50% of damage. }} }} |-|Water= Deal then stops all health regeneration and healing for 4 seconds. |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= 15 }} }} |-|Wind= Basic Attack on trigger will create a gust of wind at Gaila's surroundings, units for 0.75 seconds at . |effect radius= 420 }} }} Category:Custom champions